The Prophet
by ranichan
Summary: The battle for the sacred shard grows near and the outcome has already been decided by fate. Can the gang fulfill they're destiny as well as accept it?
1. The Prophet

A/N: Well, this will be my first "epic" fanfic. Or should I say... my only fanfic with more than one chapter lol but I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think so I know whether this is a lost cause. Arigatou!  
  
The Prophet  
By: Ranichan  
  
A tired band of warriors stumbled aimlessly among the foliage, seeking out a shard of the fabled jewel of four souls.  
"Can we stop now?" Shippou groused childishly from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.  
"How many times do I gotta tell ya!? We ain't stoppin' until we find that shard Kagome sensed earlier." Inuyasha growled back restlessly.  
"Kagome!!" Shippou whined, cowering against her cheek.  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome warned. She was too tired to argue. She turned her head warily toward him and as she did, she spotted a shock of electric blue race across the path. "Who... or _what_ was _that_!?" she pondered, forgetting her fatigue. Inuyasha hadn't noticed it, or he at least showed no signs of acknowledging its presence. She twisted her head slightly once more and spotted a woman. She _looked_ young but Kagome noticed something amiss in her eyes. "I've seen that woman somewhere... but... where?" She searched her memory as a war was being waged around her.  
"Why you little!" Inuyasha growled as he lunged for the throat of the fox.  
"I _got_ it!" Kagome gasped as realization washed over her. She stopped in her tracks as Inuyasha fell just short of his prey and landed on the ground. "Inuyasha, what are you doing down there? I guess you're ready to set up camp, ne?"  
Inuyasha grumbled into the ground as his companions set up camp laboriously.  
As Kagome laid down her bed roll, she began to think, "I _have_ seen that woman before. In the beginning of my journey before Inuyasha and I first entered Kaede's hut, I saw _that_ woman exit the hut. That was before I found out that my mission in life was to protect the jewel and at that moment to seek out the shards and Inuyasha's job to fight for them. And now, this woman is following us.... Is she trouble? Could she be a demon? No, Inuyasha would definitely have noticed. I must... know... who... she is..." she thought as she drifted into a much needed slumber.  
The Next Morning  
"Wake up, we have to find that shard." Inuyasha instructed as he dropped nimbly from the branch he had spent the night on.  
"Inuyasha, the shard is gone, It must have been Kouga or something, can we go back to Kaede's? I don't feel any more shards." Kagome yawned as she packed up her bed gear.  
Inuyasha eyeballed her suspiciously but his stomach roared and he realized that their rations were low. "I could use some more top ramen..." he reasoned as he gave in.  
Back At The Hut  
The group idly moseyed around the village as Kagome eagerly sat in Kaede's hut.  
"Calm yourself, child." Kaede chuckled softly as Kagome hovered over her, monitoring her every move. "What do ye need of me?"  
"Kaede, do you remember the first time we were in your hut after the jewel was shattered?" Kagome questioned.  
"In my old age, my memory be not what it used to but... aye, I recall." Kaede answered, settling herself across from the curious youth, tea in hand.  
"There was a woman who left your hut before we came in... who was she? Umm... she wore bright robes with long, dark hair and...." Kagome began before she was interrupted by Kaede's acknowledging nod.  
"Aye, child, I know who ye speak of." Kaede answered as she sipped at her tea.  
"Well... I saw her following us earlier and Inuyasha didn't even notice her. I think she may have been following us for a while. Who is she?" Kagome explained in an excited jumble.  
"Well, of course Inuyasha didn't feel her. She has been a part of him since birth; she has grown to be a part of him. I'm sure he sensed something while growing but he has gotten used to her. Why do ye think he can't sense the flea servant? Aye, she be the one who revealed your destiny." At the puzzled look on Kagome's face, Kaede continued. "She told me that Inuyasha and ye were the ones capable to retrieve the jewel safely. True, ye have the Sight and Inuyasha, the strength, but how did I know you'd work together? How do ye think I knew Inuyasha wouldn't run off with the completed Shikon no Tama? An old lady like me would not be so foolish, lest I be reassured of his loyalty. She, the woman who has followed you both since birth, who revealed your fate to me... she... is the Prophet..." Kaede sighed searching into the eyes of the young woman before her.  
To Be Continued....  
A/N: For those of you who actually read these things... these characters don't belong to me except the prophet, she is mine, mine I tell you! But let me know what you think and whether I should continue. I already started the continuation but want to know if I should post it. Let me know! Oh and the next few chapters will be much better! haha!  
  
Ja ne!


	2. What Shall Come to Be

A/N: As I promised, here is chapter two. Please take the time to review so that I might keep your critique in mind for future chapters. As always, these character belong not to me but to Rumiko Takahashi. Oh but the prophet is mine! :)

The Prophecy

By: Ranichan

"A... prophet?" Kagome repeated quietly.

"Aye, child, a prophet." Kaede sipped once more in the awed silence.

"But... wait, what do you mean? Following us since birth?" Kagome questioned, her eyebrows furrowed. The oddness of the situation wasn't foreign to her. Fate was always throwing her wild cards. This was just harder to swallow. She was destined to fall down the Bone-Eater's well on her 15th birthday. There was a reason for everything she had experienced and encountered thus far.

"Well, she had to be certain ye were the one and Inuyasha had to be taken care of so he'd live and grow up to be the man he was destined to be. Your destinies had to intertwine properly for your success to be guaranteed. The night the jewel was shattered, she came to me and I recall her telling me that I was to be the one to reveal everything to you. She burdened me with the task of revealing your prophecy.... As it is my duty, I must forewarn you that your future from now until your battle with Naraku has been decided and nothing you can do can change that. All of your paths led you all to the moment of battle and if ye deviate from the path, any and all routes lead you back here. It is no longer in either of our hands.... The prophet told me your prophecy and I must now reveal it to you as she did unto me many moons ago...." Kaede explained. She watched Kagome's puzzled expression change to shock then to confusion once more. She knew not of her grim future, at least not yet.

Kaede continued once more and recited the prophecy;

"_The demon with a warring heart_

_Marked by fate to fight a beast of similar breed_

_Must seek the sphere sculpted in courage_

_Aided by she with the power to set him free_

_Not quite the age of a parent_

_This child will unknowingly conceal the jewel_

_Housed in that side which grasps the arrow_

_Of fate's plan she plays an unworldly tool_

_Together they will conquer their foe_

_But not without sacrifice_

_For the heart of one will be lost in the war_

_And of using the jewel, the other will no longer be enticed_

_A team of good shall cultivate_

_And with their life one shall pay the price_

_This war and these warriors will go down in history_

_The war none but Seers have surmised."_

Silence hung in the room before Kagome questioned bewilderedly, "She... she told you all of that?" She was bound by fate to fight in this war. The prophecy was worded in a slew of hidden meanings, of this she was sure, but it still added up to one thing. One of her companions was predestined to die in this war. But who? She could tell by Kaede's eyes that she knew something she wasn't telling. "What? Is there something else?" she asked.

"Well... there is a... missing piece of the prophecy." Kaede admitted.

Kagome patiently waited for the ancient elder to finish but when she saw Kaede had no intention of continuing, she prompted, "And what is that?"

"Well, ye see... _that_ is privileged information that ye must gather from the prophet herself. She said that ye would know where to find her." Kaede eyed Kagome's thoughtful face sadly. Unlike Kagome, Kaede had weeks, _months_ even, to ponder the prophets prediction. If she had deciphered it correctly, like her unfortunate sister, her reincarnation was also fated to die tragically in the upcoming war of good vs. evil. Kagome, pure and innocence, was meant to die so that good could overcome? But of course, she could be wrong. She _was_ missing a piece of the puzzle.

"The Go-shinboku tree..." Kagome muttered as she began rummaging through her trusty yellow bag. Absentmindedly, she picked through rations, textbooks, first aid kits, and random luxuries before she yanked out a pen and paper. She was soon scribbling down the prophecy as Kaede had recited it to her. She looked at her handiwork and gave an approving nod before folding it up. She shoved everything back into her bag. In a heartbeat, the bag was slung over her shoulder and she was gone.

It seemed as if the entire forest knew why she was here. She was the only one out of the loop. No birds sang their song, hailing the day. It seemed as if the wind itself was guiding her to her destination, rushing her. And suddenly, she heard it. A soft wispy voice resounded of the trees.

"Ahh... she approaches..." it whispered in cool anticipation.

She was obviously expected. Kagome continued on until she saw a woman leaning against the weathered tree.

"So, you are Kagome yes?" came the same wisp of a voice Kagome had heard earlier.

"Y-yes, I-I am." Kagome responded nervously.

The being before her was the prophet. Her back was to Kagome but Kagome could still see her long raven-colored hair. Her rich, brightly colored robes of green flowed to the forest floor and seemed to conceal the little woman wrapped within them. The prophet was small and petite looking and suddenly, facing Kagome. The prophet's young face was belied by her eyes. Her eyes were emerald green but there seemed to be white film over both her eyes. Regardless, she was pretty. Her spuriously young looks confused Kagome. "If she had been following Inuyasha since birth... well... that was at _least_ fifty years ago! And yet... she still looks seventeen. What is she?" she mused.

The prophet looked over her in return. "Why yes... ye _are_ Kikyo's reincarnation, aren't ya?" she stated rather than asked. "You're the spitting image of her I say, my dear." she chuckled. "I have waited decades and well... _centuries_ to meet you, Kagome." the prophet smiled confirming Kagome's suspicions.

"Who are you?" she questioned, setting her bag down.

"I am known as the prophet but you, Kagome? I'd be delighted if you'd call me Hiragoru." Hiragoru declared scampering to Kagome's side. She gathered her hand in her own and brought her to the trunk of the tree where she proceeded to take a seat.

"Hir-Hiragoru? Um... I'm here because..." Kagome began.

"My dear, I know _why_ you're here. I_ sent_ for you didn't I?" Hiragoru chuckled.

"Actually no, I'm here because-" Kagome continued once more.

"But you came didn't you?" Hiragoru retorted.

Kagome's eyes flashed with acknowledgment. "But... _is_ there a missing piece of the prophecy?"

"Aye but nay."

"Meaning?"

"You see, Kagome, all that you need to know... is on that paper in your backpack."

"But... how'd you know?"

"I see all don't I?" Hiragoru laughed. "What I have to tell you is... well, not in a pretty rhyme for you to decipher. I have the truth, the cold hard truth that... subconsciously... ye know."

"You mean that one of us will die?"

"Yes..."

Tears almost sprang to Kagome's eyes. She couldn't stand the thought of losing either of her friends. Would it be Shippou, the helpless and innocent kit? Sango, the exterminator whom has already been through so much? Miroku, the misunderstood houshi? Inuyasha the strong hanyou? "No, Inuyasha is the strongest one among us. If he were to die, our success would be impossible." Kagome rebuffed in her head. "Will the prophecy reveal all that is to happen?"

"Well... yes, almost." Hiragoru's alacritous attitude suddenly morphed into sorrow.

Kagome dug in her bag once more and pulled out the neatly folded revelation and pen. She sat back against the ancient trunk and began to analyze the poem. "Inuyasha, a hanyou, who must fight Naraku, a beast of similar breed, must seek the Shikon jewel with the girl who can set him free? Free from what?" Kagome asked.

"Free from the Go-shinboku tree, child. Why do you think we met here? You see, Kagome, Kikyo was a strong and well-practiced miko. She sealed Inuyasha to this tree." Hiragoru stated. "Decades later, you came along and your untamed miko powers _attacked_ Mistress Centipede, yes? You then grasped Kikyo's blessed arrow and broke her practically _unbreakable_ curse. You set him free. This has been your destiny for ages and Kikyo's as well. She had to die so a stronger miko would be born. You are a mixture of her soul as well as your own."

A tangible silence formed around the tree as Kagome pondered what was said. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat. Everything had been foreseen by the woman she sat next to. It seemed as if destiny had refined all the characters in Kagome's life just so that everything would culminate into one moment. The moment when Naraku is defeated. History, and the future for that matter, all hung on that moment and to think, it was all up to her and a rag-tag group of "warriors". She would have more time to ponder it all later, once she had all the facts, thus she went on.

"At fifteen I housed the jewel 'in that side which grasps the arrow'?" Kagome uttered. She held both hands before her. "I guide the arrow with my left hand... I pull back the arrow with my right... When I freed Inuyasha, I reached and grabbed it with my... right hand. I grasped the arrow with my right hand? But..." Kagome mumbled confusedly. Kagome tentatively lifted her shirt and sure enough, the scar from Mistress Centipede was on her left side, where the jewel once resided.

"Your quiver rests on your right shoulder, yes? When you reach for an arrow you reach with your..." Hiragoru pointed out, grasping Kagome's left hand.

"My left but what does that matter? I set Inuyasha free with my right. Could the prediction be wrong?" Kagome gasped. "If it is, then maybe none of us will die." she thought, her mind racing.

"Of course it is correct!" Hiragoru shouted indignantly. She calmed down and continued, "All of you will be fighting in this war, you have a quiver of arrows and your hands bless them to the point that a demon can perish at the touch of them. Kagome, you possess a pure aura and when you grab an arrow it is like extending your aura to your weapon. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded disappointedly, her hopes shot. She then proceeded with her analysis, scribbling her findings in the margin. "Together, Inuyasha and I can defeat Naraku but 'the heart of one will be lost in the war and of using the jewel, the other will no longer be enticed'. Inuyasha used to want to use the Shikon jewel so that would mean _my_ heart will be lost in the war... but what does that mean? My soul? Is Kikyo working with Naraku?" Kagome pondered aloud.

"Shall we come back to that part later?" Hiragoru recommended, her eyes resting on the figure at her side.

Kagome paused and reluctantly moved on. "'A team of good shall cultivate', which is us. But one will die..." Kagome's words trailed off.

"You would do anything for them, wouldn't you?" Hiragoru asked, her countenance crestfallen. "You'd sacrifice yourself for any of their sakes. That's why you're here... so that you might find out who is destined to slip between the cracks so you might find a way to swindle destiny, yes?"

Kagome blushed incredulously. "I-I wouldn't say swindle... I just want to know if there is any way to get around it..."

"You're just the person I thought you'd be. I knew you'd grow into your destiny." Hiragoru smiled, her eyes clouding.

"What do you mean?" Suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Kaede had told her earlier that the Prophet had been watching she and Inuyasha _both_ since birth. But... how!? Kagome was born more than five hundred years _after_ Inuyasha! "What is this woman?" Kagome thought. It was probably in her best interest to run and forget what happened or what _may_ happen but Kagome had been dragged in too far. She couldn't play ignorant when she knew she was going to lose one of her closest friends so she mustered up her courage and asked Hiragoru, "Wha-what are you?"

"A prophet! But I know what you really want to know. I am a Seer. I am no mere mortal... I'm more of a ghost of time. I am the person that wrote destiny... that sewed the tapestry of fate. I know the fate of this era, this country, the world. I see and know the future and what it holds. And for you, Kagome, it holds greatness. The prediction I made about you is all true and I shall thus explain it to you, my dear. You deserve to know the truth... or what you can handle of it. So far, you know much of what the future has in store for you. You and your companions shall go into battle with your foe, Naraku. You will all fight this good fight, even Shippou. You all have something to contribute. Shippou, with his infantile kit tricks, has also learned some offensive moves from Inuyasha. Kirara is still a sleeping dragon in battle. Her ferocity and vigor shall increase in the heat of battle when her power is fully awaken. Sango's grace and skill shall come in handy as will her inspiration, Kohaku will be there as well, still under Naraku's control. Miroku's control of the wind and his spiritual training in wards and spells shall come into effect as you will soon see. Inuyasha... well Inuyasha has many things to fight for, his hot-headedness may get him into trouble at first but his vitality and knowing the importance of this battle will be magnified by your companions' presence. He knows the fight is not just for his sake but Miroku's and Kohaku's... everyone's fate relies on his performance. And you, Kagome, you have nurtured your miko powers since your first encounter with Mistress Centipede. You have refined your skill in archery and above all, you are pure and holy, the epitome of good. Your presence can purify the jewel and shall empower all who stand for good and enable them to fight for themselves... and for you." Hiragoru explained, her raspy voice in a somewhat hushed whisper. Suddenly her entire body and voice changed. She grew rigid, sitting straight up her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her mouth hung agape and it seemed as if she wasn't breathing.

"_Together they will conquer their foe_

_But not without sacrifice_

_For the heart of one will be lost in the war_

_And of using the jewel, the other will no longer be enticed._"

She rasped, stiffly turning her neck to face Kagome. "You won't be able to help it, Kagome. It is you... your heart shall be lost in the war... you shall sacrifice... YOU!" the voice bellowed, it's grating voice ringing in Kagome's ears. Hiragoru's neck snapped forward and she was soon slumped forward.

Kagome sat in mute horror. The prophet made it very clear that she was destined to die in this battle and with that she let out a ragged sob. However, in some small corner in the back of her head, she felt a small degree of relief. Her friends would survive and there may still be hope for her own survival.

A/N: Wow, I know I've been on hiatus and this is all I havebut please forgive me... I'm working on another fanfic for Ranma 1/2 called Ladies Ball which is much better than it sounds. I'll post that within a couple of days and I hope that you will post some reviews :) Happy New Year


End file.
